Marry Me
by gleelover2007
Summary: The girls decide to get married behind their parent's backs.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer smiled at Ashley from across the table. They were at Spencer's favorite dinner just enjoying a quiet dinner with no drama. Paula had been causing a lot of trouble for the girls so they were happy when they finally got to break free every once in a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked as she shot Spencer a smirk.

Spencer smirked back, "I'm just happy to be here with you."

Ashley gave her a smile as they both grabbed for the other's hand.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" the waitress asked as she smiled at the two girls who seemed to be off in their own little world.

Ashley snapped out of her Spencer induced daze to answer, "just the check please."

The waitress nodded and walked off.

Once Ashley paid the girls headed towards the car, ready to spend more much needed time together, but it seemed the world was out to get them as Spencer's phone began ringing.

Ding Dong the Witch is dead blasted through her phone. Ashley smirked as she leaned against the car. Spencer rolled her eyes as she fished her phone out of her back pocket.

"Hey mom."

"Where are you? It's past seven." Ashley could hear Paula complaining through the phone.

Spencer glanced up at Ashley who was still leaning against the car with her arms folded listening. "I'm with Ashley mom, I told you we were going to dinner."

"Get home now!" Paula screamed.

"Mom," Spencer pleaded.

"Now."

The line went dead and Spencer was left with her phone to her ear.

Ashley walked towards her and took the phone, hanging it up before sliding it back into her girlfriend's back pocket. "Guess we should go."

Spencer nodded as she sat inside the car and watched Ashley close the door before she headed towards the driver's side.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she reached over and took Spencer's hand.

Spencer looked down at their hands before looking back towards Ashley. "I am as long as I am with you."

Ashley smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

"Well were here." Ashley mumbled as she shut the engine off and turned towards Spencer.

Spencer frowned as she glanced towards the house. She rolled her eyes as she saw her mom peering out the window. "Overly dramatic much." She mumbled.

Ashley followed her gaze and smiled; she thought about waving but decided against it.

"Well I better go," Spencer said sadly as she opened her door.

"Wait as least let me walk you to the door," Ashley said as she grabbed Spencer's hand.

Spencer smiled as she nodded and waited for Ashley to come around.

Ashley took her hand and led her towards the door.

Spencer grew more and more nervous the closer they got to the door. She jumped when the door flew open and an angry looking Paula stormed out.

"Say goodnight Spencer," Paula seethed.

"Mom please," Spencer pleaded.

"No it's okay," Ashley said as she kissed Spencer's hand and began to walk away.

"That's right just walk away," Paula said as she grabbed Spencer and began to pull her inside.

Something inside of Ashley snapped and she quickly turned back around. "Excuse me?"

Paula let go of Spencer as her eyes narrowed at the angry teen in front of her, "you sicken me," Paula spit out.

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "Look I know you don't like me and frankly I don't care anymore."

Paula gasped.

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend.

"I love your daughter very much and there is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing her." Ashley continued as she stepped closer towards Spencer.

Paula shook with rage, as she watched Ashley take Spencer's hand. She grabbed her daughter and pushed her inside. "Watch me," Paula said as she slammed the door in Ashley's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer struggled to concrete as she felt the strong sense that someone was staring at her, her suspension was confirmed when the teacher scolded Ashley for not paying attention.

Ashley grinned sheepishly when Spencer turned to glare. She mouthed I love you before attempting to pay attention to the teacher.

Spencer smiled as she continued to stare at her beautiful girlfriend. She didn't notice the teacher sneak up behind her until she spoke causing Spencer to jump.

"Miss Carlin perhaps you can tell me what X means?"

Spencer stared up at the board, then back towards the amused teacher. She tried to disappear into her seat when she realized she had no clue. She wanted to strangle Ashley when she heard her laughing. "I have no idea Miss Bush," Spencer mumbled as she cast a death glare in Ashley's direction.

The teacher glanced back and forth between the two girls, "if you two don't pay attention you will be separated."

Ashley nodded and gave her the thumbs up sign as she leaned back in her seat and acted like she was listening.

Miss Bush rolled her eyes as she went back to the front of the room.

Spencer grabbed her pencil and tried to pay attention as the teacher continued with her lesson.

Spencer signed as she sat down next to Chelsea at lunch.

Chelsea shot her an amused grin, "rough day?"

Spencer nodded as she put her head on the table; she relaxed when she felt a pair of familiar arms slide around her.

"Hey beautiful," she heard Ashley say.

Spencer lifted her head and smiled at her girlfriend as she leaned over and kissed her.

"Some of us are trying to eat here," Clay joked as he spooned some mashed potatoes into his mouth. He ducked when Spencer threw a French fry at him.

Spencer giggled as she cuddled close to Ashley and listened to her brother talk about his science project.

"So may I take you out tonight?" Ashley asked as she smiled lovingly at Spencer.

"AWWWW!" Clay and Chelsea said in unison.

Spencer giggled before answering, "Like you have to ask."

Ashley smiled as she leaned over and kissed Spencer quickly before getting up and heading towards her next class. "I will see you after school, love you," she called over her shoulder.

Spencer smiled as she watched her disappear in the crowd.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Chelsea asked.

Spencer nodded as she stood up, "more than anything."

Chelsea smiled as she also stood up, "you two are so cute it's gross."

Spencer laughed as she followed Chelsea to their last class of the day.

Spencer smiled when she saw Ashley leaning against her car waiting for her; she jogged over and wrapped her arms around her pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Ashley moaned when she felt Spencer's tongue against her lips begging for entrance which she eagerly granted.

Their tongues danced together as both girls tried to pull the other closer. They only broke apart for much needed air. Ashley smiled as she cupped Spencer's cheek, "so your brothers have invited us to play paintball, would you like to?"

Spencer nodded as she kissed Ashley again and climbed into the car.

Ashley smiled as she shut the door.

Ashley laughed as Glen threw a fit after she snuck up behind him and shot him.

"Rules are rules dude, you're out," Clay laughed as his brother continued to pout. "Good shot, "he said as he and Ashley shared a fist bump.

Spencer laughed as she watched Ashley do a little dance in front of Glen which just pissed him off more.

Ashley glanced back at her girlfriend and smiled before placing her mask back on and following Clay towards their hiding spot.

"So I will pick you up at seven," Ashley said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer.

Spencer tangled her hands in Ashley's hair as she deepened the kiss. Both girls moaned into the kiss before Spencer pulled away. She smiled as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"I love you," she said to Ashley as she walked towards her front door.

Ashley smiled, "I love you too," she said before driving off.

Spencer sat in her family room impatiently as she waited for Ashley to arrive.

"Are you okay dear?" Arthur asked as she watched his daughter sift nervously on the couch.

"Fine," Spencer replied as she gave him a soft smile. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Spencer screamed as she nearly tripped over a chair trying to get to the door. She shot her brother's a death glare when she heard them laugh.

"Hey," Ashley said when Spencer answered the door.

Spencer smiled, "hey."

"Are you ready?" Ashley asked as she kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"Yeah just let me go grab my purse," Spencer said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Ashley smiled as she watched her go it quickly faded when she saw Paula come down the stairs.

Paula stopped short when she finally noticed Ashley by the door. "What are you doing here?"

Ashley glanced around nervously as she hoped for Spencer to reappear, "Um me and Spencer have a date."

Paula's jaw went rigged as she descended the rest of the stairs she came to a stop directly in front of Ashley. "Oh really now?"

Ashley took a step back before answering, "Yes." She relaxed when she spotted Spencer returning.

Spencer looked shocked to see her mom, "mom I thought you had to work?"

Paula wheeled around so fast Ashley was surprised she didn't get whip lash, "so that is why she is here? You thought I wouldn't be home so you snuck her hear."

Spencer shifted uncomfortably. "I um um," she began stuttering.

Ashley stepped past Paula and wrapped Spencer up in a tight hug, which she was quick to return.

Paula shook with rage as she grabbed Ashley and shoved her out the door.

"Mom!" Spencer shouted before Paula slammed the door once more in Ashley's face.

"You are to never see that girl again," Paula said as she locked the door.

Spencer let the tears fall as she ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Paula had tossed Ashley out of the house so Spencer had been sneaking her in on the days she knew her mom would be at work. She smiled as she watched Ashley attempt to play the Wii with Clay. She laughed as she saw how engrossed in the game they both were.

"Beat that," Clay boasted as he hit a home run.

Ashley frowned, "no fair my players ran into each other."

Clay just laughed as it flashed across the screen that he had won.

Ashley flung herself on the couch dramatically. "Totally unfair I suck at sports, you need guitar hero."

Clay laughed as he set his controller down and went upstairs.

"Are you okay baby?" Spencer asked as she held her arms out for Ashley.

Ashley smiled as she sank into her warm embrace, "great now."

Spencer just laughed as she kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're here right now."

Ashley smiled, "I am too. Are you sure your mom gets off at two?"

Spencer nodded, "yeah she told us she won't be home till really late so don't wait up."

Ashley grinned as she straddled Spencer; she began nibbling and biting at her neck.

Spencer moaned as she tangled her hands in Ashley's hair. "Ashley?" she whispered.

Ashley pulled back, "yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Ashley smiled as she kissed Spencer with everything she had. She had missed this so much, sure they kissed at school but it was always quick.

Spencer groaned as she felt Ashley grind down on her. She opened her mouth hoping Ashley would get the hint.

Ashley did and trusted her tongue into Spencer's mouth, massaging her tongue with her own.

Spencer moaned as she pulled Ashley as close to her as possible. Her body was on fire as their tongue's continued their dance.

Ashley finally had to pull away for much needed air. "I missed this," she whispered.

Spencer smiled, "I did too, and I love you."

Ashley smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear, "I love you too."

Both girls were so lost in their make out session that they didn't hear the front door open, until it was too late.

"What the hell is going here?!" Paula screamed as she set her keys down.

Ashley jumped off Spencer and landed with a thud on the floor. She rubbed her sore butt and stood up.

"Mom I what," Spencer began muttering.

"I switched shifts with someone so we could spend time together as a family. What is she doing here Spencer? I forbid you from ever seeing her again." Paula said as she shook with anger.

"It's my fault Paula; I just wanted to see Spencer." Ashley began.

"You can see her at school and you're lucky to get that."

Ashley took a few calming breaths, "look I love Spencer and I'm not going anywhere."

"I told you to never step foot in my house again! Spencer you are grounded for a year and you will never see that girl again."

"What?" Mom please don't do this." Spencer pleaded.

Paula held her hand up, "I told you Spencer she is a bad influence on you. She has you sneaking her into the house for crying out loud."

"Like you would let me see her any other way," Ashley mumbled.

Paula looked up in anger, "I warned you to stay away from my daughter, and this is your final warning."

Ashley laughed, "And what are you going to do about it? Have me killed?"

Paula was fixing to say something when Spencer cut her off.

"Stop it! I can't take this anymore. Mom please just understand I love her." Spencer pleaded.

"She needs to leave now." Paula said her voice cold.

Spencer finally let the tears fall, "please."

Paula opened the door and waited.

Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek as she walked out the door, as she was about to turn around she felt the rush of wind as the door slammed shut.

"I hate you!" Spencer screamed as she ran up the stairs. She flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer frowned as she continued to watch Ashley, it was their last class of the day and Spencer had been worried sick about her all day.

Ashley continued to avoid Spencer's gaze, she wasn't mad at her at all by any means she was just in deep thought.

Spencer frowned as she turned her gaze back towards the teacher for a brief moment then right back towards Ashley one he went back to his desk. She had tried to get her girlfriend's attention but nothing was working. So she gave up and went back to her assignment a pout crossing her face.

Ashley didn't mean to make Spencer worry she just didn't know how to put in words what she was feeling at the particular moment.

Spencer fiddled in her chair as she waited anxiously for the bell to ring, she ignored the weird looks Chelsea was giving her and continued to stare at the clock willing it to move faster. "Oh thank god," she exclaimed when the bell finally rang.

Chelsea laughed as she watched Spencer quickly gather her books and run after Ashley.

"Ashley wait! Spencer called to her girlfriend.

Ashley turned on her heels and waited for Spencer to catch up.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

Ashley smiled as she shook her head no and walked off towards her locker.

Ugh what the hell, Spencer thought as she shrugged and went towards her own locker on the other side of the school. Spencer smiled when she saw Ashley leaning against her car waiting for her.

Ashley gave her a small smile as she held the door open for her, she closed it once Spencer was settled and quickly made her way to the driver's side. She reached over and took Spencer's hand.

Spencer gave her a small smile as she intertwined their fingers. Maybe Ashley being mad at her was all in her head.

"You know I love you right?" Ashley said after they turned onto Spencer's street.

Spencer looked towards her and nodded," of course I do."

Ashley smiled as she pulled into Spencer's driveway and cut the engine. She took a deep breath as she turned towards a nervous looking Spencer.

"Ashley your shaking talk to me," Spencer said as she took Ashley's hand in her own.

"I think I have found a way for us to be together in a way your mother can't interfere."

Spencer cast a confused glance towards her as she tried to think about what she was talking about.

Ashley shifted around nervously as she spoke, "let's get married."

Spencer's mouth dropped open.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aiden asked as he held the door open for Ashley.

"Yes now shut up," Ashley said as she went inside the jewelry store.

Aiden just rolled his eyes as he followed.

"What do you think of this?" Ashley asked as she pointed to an 18 carat gold diamond ring.

Aiden's mouth dropped open, "oh my God it's so fab!" he squealed.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she told the cashier she wanted that one.

"Are you really sure you wanna go through with this?" Aiden asked once again as he got into the car.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "I'm positive, I really love her."

Aiden nodded, "I know that. It just seems crazy."

Ashley frowned, "well when you love someone everything you do seems a little crazy I suppose."

Aiden smiled, "I guess so. So did she ever give you an answer?"

Ashley frowned, "she said she needed a little time to think.'

Aiden nodded his understanding.

"Hey Clay can I talk to you for a minute?" Spencer asked her brother as she poked her head inside his room.

Clay looked up and smiled, "sure what's up?"

Spencer closed the door behind her and took a seat on his bed, "Ashley asked me to marry her."

"What?!" Clay shouted.

Shhh," Spencer said as she looked towards the door.

"Sorry," Clay mumbled. "What did you say?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "I said I had to think about it. It's a big decision."

"Well do you want too?"

Spencer smiled, "more than anything?"

Clay grinned, "Then go for it!"

"Really?" Spencer asked her voice full of surprise.

Clay grinned, "Hell yes."

Spencer squealed as she tackled her brother to the bed. "Thank you for your support."

Clay laughed as he pushed his sister off, "no problem."

"Don't tell the rents," Spencer said turning serious.

Clay nodded, "of course I won't."

Spencer smiled at her brother, "it really means a lot to me that you support us."

Clay smiled, "I always will."

Spencer smiled as she turned to leave.

Spencer rushed to her room to call Ashley; she smiled when she heard her voice. "Yes my answer is yes I will marry you," Spencer said into the phone.

"Are you sure?" she heard Ashley ask.

"Just the thought of being with you tomorrow, gives me the strength to go on today," Spencer smiled.

"I love you," Ashley told her.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer shook with excitement as she entered the school building, her eyes immediately locked on Ashley and she ran towards her. "Hey," Spencer said as she snuck up behind her.

Ashley jumped, "well hi," she smiled at the out of breath Spencer.

Spencer smiled back as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. "I brought you something," Spencer said as she handed Ashley a cup of coffee.

Ashley beamed," aww you're so sweet."

Spencer smiled, "I would do anything for you."

Ashley grinned, "anything huh?"

Spencer could see the mischievous gleam in her fiancé's eyes and it excited her, "yes anything."

Ashley smirked, "good to know."

Spencer laughed as she followed Ashley to their normal lunch table.

"So I was thinking we could go to this place in East LA," Ashley said as took a sip of her coffee.

Spencer smiled, "sounds nice."

Ashley grinned as she reached across the table and took Spencer's hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know how much your family means to you."

Spencer squeezed her hand, "of course I am. The minute I turn eighteen me and you are getting married."

Ashley grinned as she leaned across the table and kissed Spencer deeply.

"Ugh people are trying to eat here," Madison said as she walked by.

Spencer and Ashley pulled away and blushed, "run along," Ashley said as she waved her off.

Madison just rolled her eyes as she walked off.

Ashley's mouth dropped open, "wow I can't believe that worked."

Spencer laughed, "Your mouth is magic." She blushed when realized what she said.

Ashley smirked, "oh really now?"

Spencer opened her mouth to answer but the bell rang singling their first class was about to start.

"Saved by the bell," Ashley laughed as she kissed Spencer quickly and headed off to her class.

Spencer just laughed as she did the same.

Ashley reached over and took Spencer's hand as she drove her home.

Spencer smiled as she interlaced their fingers. "I love you."

Ashley looked over and smiled before returning her eyes to the road, "I love you too."

Spencer kissed Ashley's knuckles before placing her hand in her lap and stroking her hand.

Ashley pulled into Spencer's drive way and turned towards her with a smile, "well since your birthday is tomorrow I have an early present."

Spencer's eyes widened as she grinned.

Ashley leaned over her and pulled out a box from her glove compartment.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered.

Ashley opened the box, "Spencer Carlin will you marry me?"

Spencer squealed as she pulled Ashley into a deep kiss, "of course I will," she said against her lips.

Ashley smiled as she slid the ring on. "I love you."

"I love you too so much," Spencer said as she pulled Ashley in for another kiss.

They only pulled apart when they saw a light go on upstairs and the curtains moving.

"It's so creepy when she does that," Ashley mumbled as she saw Paula watching them from upstairs.

Spencer laughed as she kissed her one more time and waved as she watched the love of her life drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer stretched and reached for her phone when she heard it vibrate on the desk next to her bed. She smiled at the text from Ashley. Happy birthday beautiful, I love you and I can't wait to marry you. Spencer's smile grew as she reread the text she opened her drawer and pulled out the ring Ashley have her. It sucked she had to hide it but she knew her mother would kill her if she knew.

"Spencer sweetie are you awake?" Paula asked as she poked her head in the room. Speak of the devil Spencer thought as she quickly hid the ring.

"Yeah mom," Spencer said as she watched her mother walk into the room with a smile.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Paula said as she kissed the top of Spencer's head.

"Thanks mom," Spencer said with a fake smile.

"Your father made breakfast," Paula said dismissing Spencer's lack of enthusiasm.

"Be down in a minute," Spencer mumbled.

Paula just nodded as she closed the door behind her.

Spencer grabbed her phone and dialed Ashley's number.

"Hey babe happy birthday!" Ashley said.

Spencer smiled, "thanks sweetie."

"I'm going to try and stop by I know your mom will kill me but I want to see you."

"I would love that."

"Spencer honey breakfast time!" Paula called up the stairs.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "coming! I have to go I love you."

"I love you too," Ashley said back as she hung up.

Spencer flung open her door and trotted down the stairs she jumped when her parents, brothers, and Chelsea yelled surprise.

"Happy birthday sis," Glen said as he punched her shoulder.

"Ow," Spencer said as she rubbed the spot where he hit her.

Clay stepped forward and wrapped her up in a tight hug, "congratulations on the proposal and happy birthday," he whispered for only her to hear.

Spencer smiled as he stepped away and Chelsea hugged her tightly. "The ring is gorgeous," she whispered as she let go and walked over to Clay.

"Happy birthday darling," Arthur said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks everyone," Spencer said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Clay and Chelsea noticed but didn't say anything. They knew she was wishing Ashley was there with them.

"Come help me with the cake," Paula said as she grabbed Glen and Clay's arms.

Arthur followed them as well leaving the two girls alone.

"So how was it?" Chelsea said as she grabbed Spencer's arm and dragged her to the couch.

Spencer beamed, "It was perfect, and she was perfect."

Chelsea smiled, "I'm so happy for you guy's, you deserve happiness."

Spencer smiled, "thank you."

The girls shared a hug.

"Spencer sweetie, come eat!" Paula called from the kitchen.

Chelsea followed her friend to the kitchen.

Everyone had just finished breakfast and was going to watch a movie when they heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Paula said as she watched Spencer get up to answer it.

"Ashley," Spencer smiled as she hugged her tightly.

"Hey baby, happy birthday," Ashley said as she handed her a present.

Spencer's eyes lit up as she took the gift. "Come in."

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Paula screamed as she crossed over to where they were.

"Paula," Arthur began.

"I forbid you to ever see my daughter again," Paula seethed with anger.

"She's eighteen now she can do what she wants," Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand which only pissed Paula off more.

"Get your dyky hands off of my daughter!." Paula screamed in rage.

Spencer's mouth dropped open and a hurt look flashed across her face. "I can't even believe you just said that."

"Spencer I'm, "Paula began but was cut off by Spencer.

"Is that what you think of me as your dyke daughter?! Spencer screamed at her mother. "How dare you talk to my girlfriend that way!"

Paula scowled, "she needs to leave now. This is still my house," Paula said eerily calm.

Spencer's eyes shot towards her fathers who still seemed shocked by Paula's outburst.

"I'm going to go but only because I love Spencer and I hate seeing her hurt," Ashley said as she opened the door.

"Ashley please don't go," Spencer pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Pack your bags we leave tonight," Ashley whispered as she kissed Spencer quickly and left.

"I hate you!" Spencer screamed at her mother as she ran up the stairs to her room making sure to slam the door behind her.

She then ran towards her closet and grabbed her suitcase and started packing as quickly and as quietly as she could. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this everything?' Ashley whispered as she stuffed another suitcase in her trunk.

Spencer nodded, "yes."

Ashley smiled as she kissed her softly on the lips and closed the trunk. "Then let's roll."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Spencer said with a smile as she glanced over at Ashley.

Ashley smirked, "what running away or marrying me?"

Spencer laughed, "Both."

Ashley smirked as she took Spencer's hand and kissed it. "Well I'm glad you are."

Spencer smiled as she leaned over and kissed Ashley's cheek, "best decision I will ever make."

Ashley pulled into the McDonalds parking lot and cut the engine. "Yay fast food," she grumbled as took Spencer's hand and led her inside.

"It will have to do," Spencer replied as she allowed Ashley to lead her inside.

The girls ate in comfortable silence as they both got lost in in their own thoughts.

Ashley dumped their trash and took Spencer's hand as she led her back towards the car and on their way.

"I can't believe your making me pump," Spencer grumbled as she glared at her girlfriend.

"I hate the smell of gas," Ashley cringed as she headed towards the store. "Be right back," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared inside.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she continued to stand there while the gas went in the car.

"I got you something," Ashley grinned as he got back in the driver's seat.

Spencer grinned,"you did?"

Ashley beamed as she pulled some doughnuts and orange soda out from behind her back. "Ta Da!"

Spencer laughed, "You're such a dork."

Ashley smiled, "but I'm your dork."

Spencer leaned over a kissed her deeply, "yes you are."

Ashley pulled into the hotel parking lot and cut the engine; she then got out and opened the door for Spencer. "I figured we would crash then drive the rest of the way tomorrow," she said as she went towards the office.

Spencer smiled as she followed her to their room.

"I'm going to shower," Ashley said as she peeled her shirt off and tossed it at Spencer before disappearing into the bathroom.

Spencer laughed as she set the shirt aside and turned on the TV. She frowned as she flipped through all the channels, she finally settled on a rerun of Dawson's Creek.

"What are you watching?" Ashley asked as she walked back into the room in only her towel.

Spencer's mouth watered at the sight, "um just a rerun."

Ashley smirked as she glanced at the TV, "Ahh teen angst at its best." She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank unaware that Spencer was watching her every move.

Spencer suddenly couldn't take it anymore as she walked over towards Ashley and slammed her up against the wall kissing her deeply.

Ashley smiled as she tangled her fingers in Spencer's hair and pulled her closer.

Spencer reached down and tugged at the towel till it fell off and revealed Ashley's beautiful body.

Ashley smiled as she took Spencer's hand and led her to the bed; she lay down and pulled her on top of her. She kissed both her cheeks before leaning in a capturing her lips once more. "Just think come tomorrow we will be married," Ashley whispered against Spencer's lips.

Spencer smiled, "I can't wait," she said as she leaned in to recapture Ashley's waiting lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I help you?" a bored looking woman asked from behind the desk as the girls entered the chapel.

"We are here to get married," Ashley responded as she reached over and took Spencer's shaking hand.

Spencer gave her a small smile.

"The lady rolled her eyes as she looked up at the two girls, "do you have your marriage license?"

Ashley reached into her purse and pulled it out handing it to the rude woman, who glanced at before typing in a few things on her computer and handing it back to her.

"Names?"

Ashley was starting to get pissed as the rude woman in front of her, but she instantly relaxed when she felt Spencer rubbing her back and she turned to see her smile. "Davies and Carlin," Ashley said through gritted teeth.

The woman pressed a button and a door behind her opened, "down the hall and to the left, congratulations," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gee thanks, your enthusiasm makes me all the more excited," Ashley said as she dragged Spencer towards the door.

"Thanks," Spencer called over her shoulder as the door shut behind them.

Ashley suddenly stopped and Spencer ran into her. "Ash I are," Spencer began but was cut off by Ashley.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Ashley asked one final time.

Spencer leaned in and kissed her deeply, "yes."

Ashley grinned as she took Spencer's hand and led her into the room.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" a bored looking minister asked as he glanced around the chapel like he would much rather be anywhere else.

Ashley shook with anger but it went away the minute her eyes landed on Spencer's, "I do," Ashley said.

"Same question," the minster mumbled.

Spencer ignored him and looked deep into Ashley's eyes as she answered, "I do."

"Blah blah blah you are now wife and wife, you may kiss each other," the minister threw his book on the desk and stormed out of the room.

The girls frowned before locking eyes with each other and leaning in kissing each other deeply.

"We are married," Spencer said happily as she took Ashley's hand and led her closer to the water.

They left the chapel in a hurry not wanting to spend any more time than necessary there then they had too, it was Spencer's idea to hit the beach since that is where she first realized her true feelings for her now wife.

Wife Spencer thought to herself with a smile, I'm a married woman. She looked toward Ashley and grinned, she couldn't help it, and she was so in love with the woman whose hand was in hers.

Ashley smiled as her and Spencer took a seat next to the water, she looked over toward her wife and smirked.

"What?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Who would have thought that you Spencer Carlin would be the one to tame the one and only Ashley Davies?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at Ashley referring to herself in the third person, "I did."

Ashley smiled as she cupped Spencer's cheeks, "I'm so glad I met you."

Spencer kissed the hand that was cupping her left cheek before replying, "I'm really glad I let you sneak me out to the beach that one day. It's when I knew without a doubt I wanted you."

"Stupid Aiden," Ashley mumbled when she remembered how her ex had always come between them.

Spencer giggled as she held up her left hand, "he won't come near us again."

Ashley grinned as she leaned in and kissed Spencer deeply, they only broke apart when Spencer's phone rang again for the hundredth time.

"You had better get it before she tracks it or something," Ashley mumbled as she saw the name flashing across the screen.

Spencer frowned as she thought that was something her mother would defiantly do.

"I will give you some privacy," Ashley said as she began rolling up her jeans, she leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to Spencer's lips. "Good luck," she said as she headed in the water.

Spencer took a deep breath before redialing her mother.

"Spencer where are you?! Are you okay?! Paula screamed into the phone. She had picked up on the first ring and Spencer hated to admit she felt a little bad (but only a little.)

"I'm fine mom, I'm in East LA with Ashley, and we wanted to spend time together for my birthday." Spencer smirked it was technically not a lie just not the whole truth.

Paula shook with rage as she spoke, "you need to come home now and I mean now."

"Mom I'm eighteen I can do what I want now and I'm staying with Ashley. I love her," Spencer said with a smile as she looked towards her girlfriend frockling in the water.

"NOW!" Paula screamed.

Spencer jumped at the sudden outburst and quickly hung up her phone then shut it off for good measure. That will show her Spencer thought with a grin.

Ashley noticed the phone call had ended and motioned for Spencer to join her.

What the hell Spencer thought as she rolled up her jeans and joined her in the water.

"So did you tell her?" Ashley asked as she peeled her wet shirt off and tossed it behind her.

"No I didn't, I lied."

Ashley smirked, "My little Spencer is such a bad ass."

Spencer smiled, "I want to be able to see her face when I tell her and for her to be able to see how much I love you."

Ashley smiled as she took a seat next to her wife, "I hope she will accept us, I don't want to be the reason your family hates you."

Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley deeply, "you won't be, if she can't accept it that is her problem. Not ours," she said against Ashley's lips.

"Wanna do it?" Ashley said with a smirk.

Spencer laughed, "Well when you ask so romantically." She pushed Ashley to the bed and straddled her and she peeled off her own shirt and threw it behind her.

Ashley gasped, "Braless? Nice," she said as she leaned up and began kissing and nibbling her wife's chest.

Spencer moaned as she tangled her hands in Ashley's hair urging her to continue. Suddenly she was a little dizzy as Ashley flipped them over so she was in top.

Ashley smiled lovingly at Spencer as she stroke her cheek with her thumb, "I love you so much."

Spencer pulled? Ashley down into a fiery kiss, "I love you too, "she whispered against her lips before pulling them towards her again.

"Wow," Spencer said as she fell back down on the bed.

Ashley crawled back up towards her and kissed her tenderly. "Who knew sex after marriage was so great?" she said with a cocky smirk.

Spencer just grinned as she pulled her towards her for round two.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe we have to go home," Spencer pouted as she leaned back in her seat.

Ashley looked over and smiled, "well we have to at some point, otherwise your mother will sick every available resource she has on me and not specify whether dead or alive."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she thought about it. "Ugh your right."

Ashley smirked, "usually am."

Spencer grinned as she leaned over and kissed Ashley's cheek. "You keep thinking that dear."

Ashley laughed as she pulled into the gas station, "want anything?" She asked as she got out.

Spencer shook her head no and watched her wife head towards the store.

Ashley set a bottle of water down on the cup holder before starting the car and getting on their way.

"Almost there," Ashley mumbled as they arrived back in their part of LA.

Spencer frowned as she watched all mountains and hills getting smaller and smaller the closer they got to the city.

Ashley reached over and took her hand, "no matter what happens we are in this together."

Spencer smiled, "forever."

Ashley smirked and nodded as she pulled into Spencer's driveway and cut the engine. She looked over towards a shaking Spencer, "it will be okay I promise."

Spencer leaned over and kissed her before nodding and opening her door.

"Mom!" Spencer called as she and Ashley entered the home.

"Spencer," Paula called as she came running into the room, Arthur right behind her. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Ashley," what is she doing here?"

Spencer reached behind her and took Ashley's hand, "Mom I have something to tell you."

Paula folded her arms as she glared at the two girls.

Spencer took a deep breath before she spoke, "Ashley and I are, we um," Spencer began babbling.

Ashley gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Spencer smiled as she continued, "Ashley and I got married."

Paula and Arthur's mouths dropped open.

"Spencer," Arthur began as he took a step forward but Paula was quick to cut him off.

"You have got to be kidding me, there is no way on this earth you two are married. I won't allow it." Paula seethed with anger to the point she was shaking.

Spencer and Ashley took a step back. "Its legal mom, I'm married."

Paula stepped closer, "get away from her Spencer she is nothing but trouble."

Ashley reached into her purse and pulled out the document handing it to Paula, "see legal."

Paula crumpled up the paper and threw it at Ashley, "lies its all lies."

Spencer tried not to cry, "mom please can't you be happy for me, I love her."

Paula threw a vase against the wall.

The girls jumped as they watched it shatter.

"Paula," Arthur said as he stepped closer to his wife.

"Not a word," Paula said as she held up her hand. "Spencer get upstairs now," she said in an eerily calm voice.

"No mom," Spencer said her voice shaking.

Paula's eyes narrowed, "what did you just say to me?"

Spencer stood up straighter," I said no, I and Ashley are married and you have to accept that.'

Paula finally snapped, "I don't have to do anything! You are my child and you will do what I tell you to do!"

Ashley stepped in front of Spencer protectively, "with all due respect Paula she is eighteen."

"If you want to be with her so bad then go, get the hell out of my house."

"Paula," Arthur pleaded.

"I want nothing more to do with you and I never want to see you ever again," Paula said as she stepped closer to Ashley. "I hope you're happy you took my daughter away from me."

Ashley frowned, "Paula I."

"Leave now," Paula said as she pointed towards the door.

Spencer cried as she looked at her mother who made it clear she wanted her gone.

"I'm not going to say it again," Paula said as she turned away.

"Paula please," Ashley said as she reached for her arm.

Paula spun around and slapped Ashley as hard as she could.

Ashley stumbled back as she put her hand up to her cheek where Paula had slapped her.

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed as she rushed to her wife's side. "I hate you!" Spencer screamed at her mother as she opened the door and led Ashley put.

They both jumped when the door slammed shut behind them.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer cried as she and Ashley entered Ashley's room.

Ashley pulled the crying girl into her arms, "don't be its okay."

Spencer cried herself to sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer set the last box down in her and Ashley's new home, she smiled as she looked around the condo, she couldn't believe it was theirs.

"Everything okay?" Ashley asked as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist from behind.

Spencer leaned back into the embrace, "everything is perfect. I'll go make the bed." Spencer turned around and kissed Ashley quickly before running off towards the bedroom.

Ashley smirked as she began unpacking the boxes and putting the items where there belonged. She took a deep breath as she began tackling the last box.

"I could have helped you know," Spencer said with a pout as she watched Ashley from the couch.

Ashley smiled, "I know that but I wanted too."

Spencer smiled as she watched her wife finish off the last box, and then sink into the couch beside her. She grabbed Ashley's legs and pulled them onto her lap. "I love this place."

Ashley smiled, "I'm glad. I only want to make you happy."

Spencer smiled, "you do every day that I'm with you."

Ashley grinned as she leaned over and kissed Spencer deeply.

Spencer ran her hands all over Ashley as she tried to bring her closer, she ran her hands under Ashley's shirt and began to gently stroke her stomach, she was about to move her hands a little higher when there was a knock on the door breaking the girls apart.

Ashley jumped up to go answer it, Spencer's eyes not once leaving her. "Arthur hey" Ashley said as she held the door open for him.

"Hi Ashley," he said as his eyes locked on Spencer's surprised ones.

"Dad?" Spencer asked as she stood up.

"Hey sweetie," Arthur said as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"I will just let you two talk," Ashley said as she squeezed Spencer's hand before disappearing into the kitchen.

"How did you know where I lived?" Spencer said as she still clutched to her father.

Arthur looked towards the kitchen where Ashley was.

Spencer smiled as it dawned on her Ashley called him.

"She really loves you," Arthur said as he glanced towards the kitchen with a smile.

Spencer grinned, "Yeah she does and I love her."

"I know you do sweet heart," Arthur said as he patted her arm. "I brought over the rest of your stuff," he said as he pointed towards the box he had left on the porch. He went out a grabbed it setting it on the couch before looking around the condo. "Nice," he said with a smirk.

Spencer smiled, "I'm really glad you're here."

"I will always be there for you Spencer, you're my daughter and that won't ever change," Arthur said with a smile.

Spencer wiped away the tears as she pulled her father into a tight hug, "thank you daddy."

"No problem angel."


	12. Chapter 12

"So did we get everything?" Ashley asked as she walked into the bedroom.

Spencer looked around as she finished putting the sheets on the bed, "looks that way."

"Thank God," Ashley wailed dramatically as she flung herself on the bed Spencer was working on.

"Ashley really," Spencer said as she slapped her on the butt till she moved.

Ashley smirked as she walked towards the window.

"All done," Spencer said as she walked up behind Ashley and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

Ashley relaxed into her embrace, "I love this view," she said as she looked outside to see the sun setting across the water.

"It's beautiful," Spencer agreed as she squeezed Ashley.

Ashley turned around and kissed Spencer deeply as she walked them backwards towards the bed.

Spencer fell back and pulled Ashley on top of her. "I love you."

Ashley smiled as she leaned down and kissed her, "I love you too," she said against her lips.

Spencer smiled as she cupped Ashley's cheeks, "so I talked to Clay and we was wondering if he could stop by tonight?"

Ashley smiled, "yeah of course I would like that."

Spencer grinned, "Great I will call him."

Ashley groaned as Spencer pushed her off and went to retrieve her phone.

Spencer gave her a wink as she walked out of the room.

Ashley smirked as she got up and walked back towards the window.

"He will be here at seven," Spencer said as she walked back into the room.

Ashley turned around, "great I will order in."

Spencer smiled, "I'm going to shower real quick."

Ashley nodded as she kissed her quickly and walked out the door towards the kitchen to retrieve the take out menus. She looked through them and decided on an Italian place nearby that delivered. "Is Mia's okay?' she asked as Spencer walked into the kitchen toweling on her hair.

"Sounds great."

"I will go ahead and call then," Ashley said as she grabbed her phone off the counter.

"I'm going to finish getting ready," Spencer said as she headed up the stairs.

Ashley hung up the phone after she placed the order and headed up the stairs toward the bedroom to get dressed.

Spencer jumped when the doorbell rang, "he's here," she said a little too loudly.

Ashley laughed, "babe relax it's just Clay."

Spencer nodded and took a few deep breaths as Ashley went to answer the door.

"Hey Clay come on in," Ashley said as she held the door open for him.

He smiled as when he noticed Spencer, "sis hey."

Spencer smiled as she hugged her brother tightly.

Ashley smiled as she went to the kitchen to give them privacy.

"So how's married life?" Clay asked as Spencer took his coat and hung it up in the closet.

Spencer smiled, "its perfect Clay."

"I'm happy for you guys I really am," he said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"So has she said anything?" Spencer asked as she handed Ashley the box of breadsticks.

Clay swallowed before answering, "She has been very quiet."

Spencer frowned as she continued to eat.

Ashley took her hand and squeezed, "she will come around."

Spencer smiled as she nodded.

"Thanks for having me," Clay said as he put on his jacket.

"It's no trouble," Spencer said as she hugged him tightly.

"Take care of my sister," Clay said as he hugged Ashley close.

"I will," Ashley said as she and Spencer watched him walk to his car and drive off. "I will go start on the dishes," Ashley said as she headed off towards the kitchen.

Spencer took a few deep breaths before following. She grabbed a towel and began drying and putting the dishes away as Ashley washed them.

"I'm really glad Clay is okay with us," Spencer said as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed.

"I am too," Ashley said as she sat down next to her.

Spencer smiled as she leaned over and kissed her deeply, as she pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I like take charge Spencer," Ashley said with a smirk as she tangled her hands in Spencer's hair and tugged her back down and onto her waiting lips.

"Then you are going to love what I'm about to do to you," Spencer purred as she kissed along Ashley's jawline line nipping and biting ever so often.

Ashley moaned as she ran her hands all over Spencer's body.

"Clothes off," Spencer demanded as she stood up and began taking her clothes off slowly.

Ashley smirked as she watched the strip show for a bit before standing up and removing her own clothes.

"Lay down," Spencer said as she crawled on top of Ashley and kissed her deeply.

Ashley moaned when she felt Spencer licking her lips just begging for entrance which she granted gladly. Spencer thrusted her tongue inside and her and Ashley's tongues began a beautiful dance.

Spencer pulled away and began licking and biting all over Ashley's neck, once she was satisfied she kissed her way down Ashley's body stopping at her belly button which she kissed and licked before making her way towards the area she knew Ashley needed her the most.

"Spencer please," Ashley pleased as she felt Spencer's tongue teasing her woman hood.

Spencer licked her fold as she took her fingers and rubbed Ashley's clit teasing her. "I'm so in love with you Ashley Davies."

"I love you too Spencer Davies," Ashley gasped as she felt Spencer pinch her clit. "Oh please Spencer."

"Please what?"

"Take me," Ashley pleaded. She gasped when she felt Spencer's tongue plunge deep inside her. She clawed and grasped at the sheets as Spencer's tongue took her places she only dreamed of going. "I'm so close."

Spencer quickened her pace as she added her two fingers and began pumping them hard and fast inside her wife.

"Oh God Spencer!" Ashley cried as she came hard.

Spencer licked up all her juices before crawling back up and kissing her wife tenderly.

"Wow that was wow," Ashley said as she tried catching her breath.

Spencer giggled as she pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back till she fell asleep. She watched her for a while until sleep came to her as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer danced along to the music as she made breakfast she jumped when she finally noticed Ashley in the doorway wearing an amused expression. "You scared me," Spencer frowned.

Ashley smiled, "sorry didn't want to interrupt. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you start the eggs?"

Ashley nodded as she went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs. "Feeding an army?" She asked when she noticed all the food.

"Clay is coming over again," Spencer replied as she tried to keep busy.

Ashley took her hands, "babe it's going to be okay, he supports us."

Spencer took a deep breath, "I know he does but my mom."

Ashley pulled her into a tight hug, "well no matter what plays out I will always be here."

Spencer kissed her quickly before returning to the pan and continuing her cooking.

Ashley frowned she knew her wife was upset about the whole situation with her mother and it was starting to take its toll on her; she vowed she would knock some sense into Paula one way or another.

"Are you okay babe?" Looks like you kind of spaced out there for a minute," Spencer said as she turned the oven off and wiped her hands.

Ashley smiled, "yeah I just remembered I have to run an errand real quick. Say hi to Clay for me," Ashley called over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys and bolted out the door.

That was weird Spencer thought, she shrugged and went to answer the door when she heard it ring.

"Hey sis," Clay said as he hugged his sister tightly.

"Hey I'm glad you came," Spencer said as she ushered him into the kitchen.

"Where's the wife?" Clay asked as he looked around for Ashley.

"She had to run an errand," Spencer said as she made her brother a plate. "So has mom said anything?"

Clay gave her a sympathetic look as he shook his head no.

Spencer frowned.

"I'm sorry sis she is still really angry."

"Its okay you and dad support me that is good enough," Spencer said with a smile as she grabbed their plates.

"Let me help with that," Clay said as he followed her to the sink.

Paula was in the middle of reading her morning newspaper when she heard a banging on the front door. She set it down and went to answer it.

Ashley stormed past her and went to sit on the couch.

"You have some nerve coming here," Paula seethed.

"I really don't care whether or not you like me Paula," Ashley said through gritted teeth "but I do care about Spencer and we have that in common."

Paula sat in the chair across from her and folded her arms, "I'm listening."

"Look I know you hate me but I love your daughter more than anything in this world and I will never stop, but she needs you in her life Paula."

Paula scoffed, "she knows how I feel about her lifestyle choices."

"She's your daughter; can't you be happy she found someone she loves?" Ashley pleaded. "I won't ever hurt her Paula and I will always take care of her."

Paula remained silent as she hung on to her every word.

Ashley took a deep breath, "you're hurting her Paula and I know you will never forgive yourself if you lose her."

Paula nodded as she turned towards the door.

Ashley took her cue and left and still thinking Paula alone.

"Hey baby your home," Spencer said with a smile as Ashley walked towards her.

"Yeah sorry had to run that errand," she said as she sat beside Spencer on the couch.

Spencer smiled as she grabbed Ashley's legs and put them over her lap and she gently massaged them.

Ashley looked towards her and smiled as she cupped her cheek, "I love you Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "I love you too and I have great news."

"What?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Clay brought over a letter and well I got accepted to UCLA," Spencer said with a huge smile.

Ashley leaned over and kissed her deeply, "I'm so proud of you Spence."

Spencer smiled, "I love you so much Ashley and I would be so lost without you."

Ashley smiled, "your incredible Spencer you don't need me to know that."

Spencer leaned over and kissed her deeply before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer signed as she followed Chelsea through the mall. She was eager to just go home and spend time with Ashley, but Chelsea was bound and determined to keep that from happening for some odd reason.

"What do you think?" Chelsea asked with a grin as she held up a fluffy pink hat that resembled a furby.

Spencer made a disgusted face, "its hideous Chels."

Chelsea pouted as she put it back in the rack, "okay you are being a total buzz kill."

"Sorry I just really want to spend the day with Ashley," Spencer said with a pout as she pulled out her phone to see she there was still no word from Ashley.

Chelsea smirked as she took Spencer's hand and dragged her into another store. "I want to try this on real quick," Chelsea said as she held up a pair of jeans.

Spencer just nodded as she sank down into the chair next to the dressing room and waited.

Chelsea took out her phone and dialed she waited for the other person to answer before speaking, "you need to hurry she is growing impatient. Okay, yes, yeah, okay, bye." Chelsea put her phone back into her purse and exited the room.

"Well," Spencer said as she stood up.

"Didn't fit," Chelsea lied as she walked pass her and threw them back onto the table.

"Look Chels I appreciate you wanting to hang and all but I just really want to go home and see my wife," Spencer said as she turned and headed towards the exit.

Chelsea began to panic and shot someone a quick text before turning and following Spencer.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief when they finally pulled into her and Ashley's driveway; she quickly got out and went to the front door, Chelsea hot on her heels.

Ashley looked up startled when the door swung open.

Spencer grinned when she saw Ashley put up balloons, "what's all this."

"It was supposed to be a surprise party," Ashley mumbled as she finished put up the balloon.

Spencer went and hugged her close, "I love it."

Ashley smiled, "really?"

Spencer kissed her chastely. "Yes really."

Chelsea smiled, "well I just leave you two alone then."

"Remember the party is at six, "Ashley said as she watched Chelsea nod before closing the door behind her.

"We still have three more hours," Spencer said with a grin as she pushed Ashley onto the couch and straddled her as she kissed her deeply.

Ashley smirked, "what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Spencer laughed, "I think you know but in case you don't in involves you being naked and me doing very naughty things to you."

Ashley shuddered as Spencer ran her hand up and down the inside of her thighs.

"Pants off," Spencer whispered.

Ashley nodded as she undid her pants and slid them off.

Spencer grinned when she noticed Ashely forgot to wear underwear again.

Ashley shook with anticipation as she waited with bated breath for Spencer's next move.

Spencer took her time as she kissed and licked up and down Ashley's legs and in between her thighs.

Ashley's body shook as Spencer did amazing things with her lips but she couldn't hold out much longer. "Spencer please, "Ashley pleaded when she felt Spencer kiss her woman hood.

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes and smiled, "I love you so much."

Ashley smiled, "I love you too." She moaned when she felt Spencer's tongue dive right in and eat her out like it was her job.

"Oh God Spencer," Ashley cried as she came hard all over Spencer.

Spencer licked her clean before crawling back towards her and kissing her deeply.

Ashley groaned as she tasted herself on Spencer's tongue.

"We should get ready for that party," Spencer said with a wink as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it a still stunned Ashley.

Ashley and Spencer rushed to get ready as they both showered and got dressed.

Ashley rushed downstairs when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey Aiden, Kyla," Ashley greeted as she ushered them inside.

"Where's the bride?" Kyla asked with a smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "she's upstairs."

"We brought more food," Aiden said as he held up a bag of Chinese takeout.

"Put it in the kitchen please," Ashley said as she smiled at Spencer.

The party was in full swing as Spencer and Ashley talked and danced among their friends.

Spencer was in the middle of talking to her father and brothers when the doorbell rang. She looked towards Ashley who just shrugged and went to answer it.

"Paula?" Ashley asked shocked as she held the door open for her.

"Mom?" Spencer asked as she took a tentative step towards her.

"Hi sweetie," Paula said as she gave her a tight smile.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked as she looked towards her father who looked just as shocked.

"Well I had a long talk with Ashley and she made me realize some things."

Spencer looked towards her wife who was avoided her eyes as she began looking around nervously.

"And?" Spencer asked.

"She made me realize that although I don't agree with your marriage I love you way too much to ever want to lose you."

"You mean you still want me in your life?" Spencer asked as tears welling up.

"Oh of course I do honey, you're my daughter and I love you and if Ashley makes you happy I will just have to accept that."

"Oh mom thank you." Spencer said as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

Paula cried as she held her daughter close. She mouthed a thank you to Ashley as she continued to hug Spencer.

"Enough with all the sappy stuff, let's party," Glen shouted as he cranked up the stereo.

Spencer and Paula laughed as they pulled apart and went to join the party.

"Thank you so much," Spencer said to Ashley as they cleaned up the mess from the party.

"I would do anything for you," Ashley said as she threw the bag of trash near the door.

Spencer smiled as she walked towards her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ashley tangled her hands in her hair as Spencer hoisted her into the table.

Spencer pushed Ashley back and straddled her as she began removing her clothes achingly slow.

Ashley smiled as Spencer looked into her eyes, "I'm so lucky to have met you. I love you so much Ashley and not a day will go but that you don't know how much."

Ashley smiled as she pulled Spencer back onto her waiting lips.

Spencer's hands began to wander all over Ashley's body, beginning with her breasts down to her toned abs and ending with her most intimate treasure that was now and forever hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Five months had passed since graduation and Spencer was feeling a little dejected with her film career, college was great and all but she couldn't find the right film she wanted or was even remotely interested in doing. Ashley was busy writing songs and recording demos so Spencer kept her frustration to herself. No use in worrying her wife over nothing, something would come up soon. She sighed as she struggled to put the keys in the door; she jumped when her phone began ringing.

"Hello," she said in annoyance not even bothering to check the caller id as she finally got the door open.

"Mrs. Davies?" a soft voice asked from the other end.

"Professor Prescott," Spencer said as she shut the door behind her and threw her keys onto the table.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," her professor said.

"Not at all," Spencer replied as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"I understand you have been having trouble finding a film you would like to work on and well my son and his friends are working on a documentary about human trafficking and well they need a director if you are available and interested."

Spencer smiled, "yes of course I am that would be great."

"I will talk to you about the details tomorrow, good day Mrs. Davies."

"Thank you Professor," Spencer said as she hung up and set her phone down. She couldn't wait for Ashley to come home so she could share the good news. As if on cue the door opened and Ashley walked in, she set her guitar down and smiled when she saw Spencer.

"Hey babe how was school?" she asked as she took a small sip from Spencer's water.

"It was good, but I have great news," Spencer squealed as she grabbed Ashley's hands and led her towards the couch. She pushed her down and took a seat next to her the smile never leaving her face.

"What is it?" Ashley asked as she took Spencer's hand.

"My professor called and well her son is doing a documentary and they need a director and she wants me to do it." Spencer said with a huge smile.

"Oh my God Spencer that's great!" Ashley beamed as she pulled her into a tight hug. "See I told you things would work out."

Spencer beamed as she leaned over a kissed Ashley deeply.

"Great job guys," Spencer said on the last day of filming the documentary. She felt so honored to be a part of it; it was such a great film. She smiled as Eric (her professor's son) walked over to her and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I couldn't have done it without you."

Spencer beamed, "thank you for the offer."

He winked as he walked over to the rest of the cast.

Spencer smiled as she put away her equipment and walked towards her car.

Hey Spencer wait up," Eric called as he ran to catch up.

"What's up? "Spencer asked as she set her stuff down in her trunk.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind if I submitted our video to the local movie festival this weekend?"

Spencer gasped, "are you serious?'

Eric nodded as he gave her a smile.

"Oh my God yes," Spencer said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Great, I will call you if they accept it," Eric said as he turned to leave.

Spencer grinned as she got into her car and drove home.

"Baby?" Spencer called as she walked into the dark house.

"In the bathtub!" Ashley called back.

Spencer grinned as she threw her jacket off and walked towards the bathroom.

"Well?" Ashley asked when Spencer walked in.

"It went great Ash and he even said he is going to submit it into the upcoming fil festival," Spencer said as she sat on the edge of the tub.

Ashley grinned, "I'm so happy for you baby, see things are going great. And they said marriage was hard," Ashley said with a wink.

Spencer giggled as she leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Ashley's lips.

"Oh that reminds me I have a bottle of wine I got to celebrate," Ashley said with a smile.

"How did you know it would even land something?"

Ashley gave her a knowing look.

Spencer giggled as she went to go retrieve the wine and some glasses.

Spencer set the wine bottle down as well as the glasses as she slowly took off her clothes and threw them aside.

Ashley smiled as she helped Spencer get settled into the tub. Spencer smiled as she leaned into Ashley's body and immediately felt her arms around her waist.

"What shall we toast?" Spencer asked as she handed Ashley her glass.

"To a wonderful and happy marriage and to your success as a film director."

The girls clinked their glasses and smiled.


End file.
